


A Winter Story

by slimshadyA



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyA/pseuds/slimshadyA
Summary: Yuuki left. Mafuyu made a mistake.
Relationships: Mafuyu Sato/ Yuuki Yoshida
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Winter Story

The cold, damp snowflakes fell and touched his skin as Mafayu walked home from the funeral home. The ground is littered with the beautiful white snowflakes but as he walks, the snowflakes disappear as if their running away. Wouldn’t be the first time, he thought. Running away. A concept he knew all too well. “It should’ve been me.” He says fighting back tears. He stares ahead of himself, regretting how things ended up, and as he walks, he remembers the story that took place one winter....

“No no, that’s not how you do it.” Yuki said through chuckles. Yuki Yoshida. Neighborhood troublemaker, class clown, amazing guitarist, Mafayu’s childhood love. They grew up together. They never left each others side. You could never find them without one or the other. They were attached in a way. Something bonded them. Love.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not funny. It’s my first time playing guitar, you know.” Mafayu said with a pout. 

“Okay, okay, I won’t laugh. Now stop it with the puppy eyes.”

A year ago, Mafayu wouldn’t have imagined that Yuki and he would be here. Together. Before Mafayu met Yuki , he was quiet, reserved, never really talked or opened up to anyone. He still doesn't. But Yuki is different. He’s the only one that really lets Mafayu open up. 

“Well, are you going to help me play this song, or are you going to stare into my eyes the whole time?” Mafayu asked. 

“I can always do both.” Yuki said in a whisper. “But for the time being, I’ll help you play your little song.” he said with a smile. His smile. Its… perfect. Mafuyu couldn’t help but think that. He had fell in love with Yuki’s smile. The problem was, he couldn’t tell that the smile he just witnessed on Yuki’s face, was fake. 

It had been 2 days since Mafayu had last heard from Yuki. It wasn’t really a problem for Mafayu because he understood that his love was busy with guitar and his band. But it still left a tiny bit of worry in Mafayu. He doesn’’t really go this long without at least texting me. Mafayu was lost in his worrisome thoughts until he heard his phone ring. He picked up. It was Yuki. 

“Mafayu.”

The tone of Yuki’s voice startled Mafayu. It was serious yet calm. Nothing like his normal self.

“Are you okay Yuki?”

“I’m fine for the time being but are you busy right now?”

Mafayu started to get worried. 

“No… why?”

“Can we meet? You know the spot.”

Then Yuki hung up. The spot…. The spot was the place Yuki and Mafayu had first went star gazing. It was the roof of their old high school. It was a secret spot because no students were allowed on the school roof but yet no one knew Yuki and Mafayu would go up there and watch the stars at night. Mafayu then got ready. He put on simple clothes really because they were in the middle of winter. He walked as fast as he could to the school. When he got there, he could already see Yuki waiting for him atop the roof. He climbed the stairs that led to the roof. He walked up carefully so he wouldn’t scare Yuki. He looks so lost in thought. Please let him be okay.   
“Yuki?” 

“Mafayu. Hey.” Yuki turned to face Mafayu. But, Yuki had a pained expression. Sadness mixed with anger. 

“Yuki, are you okay? What’s going on?” Mafayu was worried. He’d never seen Yuki look like this in the year they had been together. It was nothing like the cheerful, happy, troublemaking Yuki Mafayu had grown to love. 

“The band…” Yuki looked away. “They want to move to South Korea. We had gotten an offer from an industry there that wanted to sign with us.” 

South Korea? He’s moving? He’s leaving me alone again. He said he would never-

“Mafayu? Hey, you okay?” Mafayu was pulled out of his thoughts. 

“When do you leave for Korea?” Mafayu’s voice was barely audible. 

No response. 

“Yuki. When do you leave?”

“We leave in a week.” He couldn’t think to tell me this when we were working on OUR song? It’s like before. He’s leaving me again. He promised he wouldn’t leave again. 

“You promised.” Mafayu was fighting tears. “You promised you would never leave again. You promised we’d be here, in Japan forever. That we’d be together. You promised Yuki.” 

“Mafayu…”

“Don’t.” Mafayu’s vision got blurry with tears. 

“Mafayu, I’m not leaving you behind. We’ll still be together, there’s just some distance in where we are.”

“That’s what you said last time Yuki.”

Yuki expression hardened. 

“That’s not fair Mafayu. I didn’t have a choice last time.”

“But you did. You chose to leave me behind without saying anything. You chose to not answer my calls or texts. You chose to make me worry. You chose to put me in that darkness.” Mafayu faced Yuki with tears streaming down his face. It was cold and he might’ve gotten sick but he didn’t care. He was hurt that Yuki kept this from him for so long.

“Mafayu, I did all that so I wouldn’t end up hurting you even more.”

“Hurt me? You could’ve at least texted me to explain everything that happened. You chose to make me wait 3 long months for your explanation. Now it’s happening all over again.” 

“Maybe if you didn’t run away from the problems we had at that time, it never would’ve happened.” Mafayu went silent. 

“Mafayu, I didn’t-”

“No. Don’t even.” Mafayu got up. “Don’t blame that on me. I didn’t run away. If anything, you were the one who ran away. I tried to keep that whole situation from happening. I was the one who tried.” Mafayu was angry. He could see the hurt on Yuki’s face but he didn’t care at the moment. He was livid.   
“I tried to keep us together. I didn’t want us to fight that time. I’m not the one who ran away Yuki.”

“Mafayu, I tried that time too. I didn’t call or text you because I didn’t want you to worry. I would do anything for you, even if it means hurting me. That’s why I did what I did.”

“Would you die for me then?!” Mafayu yelled. Yuki was astonished. He had never had Mafayu yell at him. 

“Mafayu…”

“I’m going home Yuki.” Mafayu couldn’t face Yuki. Not when Mafayu was about to break. Mafayu went home as fast as he could. When he got home, he let it all out. He screamed, he cried, sobbed, everything. I can’t believe he’s leaving me again. It’s happening again and all I can do is just sit here and cry. It’s not fair, Mafayu thought. He cried himself to sleep that day. For the next 4 days, he never really left his room. He didn’t pick up calls, answer any texts. He cut off his communication with the outside. 

5 days. It had been 5 days since his argument with Yuki. Mafayu still hadn’t left his room. He was just finally getting out of bed when he heard knocking at his door. He got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was his friend Hiiragi. Mafayu gathered the strength to open his door. 

“Mafayu.”

“Hey.”

“Are you going to let me in?”  
“Sure.” Mafayu couldn’t muster the strength to form full sentences. He led Hiiragi into the living room where they both sat in silence until Hiiragi finally spoke up. 

“Mafayu, what happened between you and Yuki?” 

“You should know, you guys are both in the band together.” Mafayu didn’t want to talk about this. He just wanted to go back to bed. 

“That’s the thing. We haven’t heard from Yuki in a couple of days. So I came over here thinking he was with you.” Mafayu was getting slightly angry now. 

“Why would he be? You guys are leaving. It’s not like he would care to stay with me before he left.”

“Oh. So he told you.” 

“Yeah he did.” And then we argued about it, but he didn’t tell you guys that, did he?

“Okay well, I don’t know what happened between you two, but try to get a hold of him for us. Please?” Mafayu couldn’t really say no at that time. He should’ve. He did know how important the band was to Hiiragi. Mafayu, Hiiragi, and yuki had all grown up together. Hiiragi and Yuki always talked about starting their own band when they were little. 

“Okay, okay I’ll go over to his place in a little.” Truth be told, Mafayu wasn’t sure if he could face Yuki. But he had to try. He didn’t want to be accused of running away again. 

“Thank you Mafayu. Seriously.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, please leave so i can go back to sleep.” Hiiragi chuckled.   
“Yeah yeah, I’m going.”

Mafayu led him to the door and closed it when Hiiragi had left. I guess I should probably go see what’s up with Yuuki. Mafayu started getting ready but then he thought, I should probably send him a text to let him know I’m coming over. So Mafuyu did.

-I’m coming over. Hiiragi couldn’t get ahold of you so he asked me to check up on you. See you soon.- 

Mafuyu continued getting ready. Just before he left his house, he checked his phone to see if Yuuki had responded yet and he hadn’t. That’s weird. He usually responds pretty quick. Maybe he’s still mad at me. I wouldn’t blame him. Mafuyu started the walk to Yuuki’s place. 

After the 15 minute walk, Mafuyu finally made it to Yuuki’s house. He goes up and rings the bell. No one answered. Weird. Mafuyu tried again. No answer. So Mafuyu called Yuuki’s phone. He didn’t pick up. Okay something’s wrong. He should’ve picked up by now. Mafuyu finds the spare key to Yuuki’s place and lets himself in. 

“Yuuki? You awake yet?” Mafuyu yelled up the stairs. No answer. I know he’s a heavy sleeper but he should’ve answered by now. Mafuyu started up the stairs that led to Yuuki’s room. Once he got to the door he knocked just to make sure Yuuki knew he was here. 

“Yuuki? I’m coming in.” Mafuyu regretted his decision as soon as he opened the door. When he did, he saw Yuuki. Outside standing on the railing of his balcony. 

“Yuuki… what are you doing?” Mafuyu was scared. He walked slowly towards Yuuki. 

“Yuuki, answer me please. Don’t do this. Please.”

Yuuki turned slightly so that his eyes met Mafuyu’s. 

“Mafuyu.”

“Yes, Yuuki?” Mafuyu was close to grabbing Yuuki and pulling him to safety. 

“To answer your question, I would do anything for you. Even die for you.” 

And then he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is my first writing so like enjoy and tell me if you want more. or not. and it kept auto correcting "Yuuki" to Yuki and "Mafuyu" to Mafayu and i didn't feel like fixing all of them so enjoy that.


End file.
